Regrets of a Love Crazed Fool
by SleeplessLavender
Summary: Ever fallen in love...WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND? Did you give up? Did you find someone more special? Wally's gotten all the luck, but what about Roy? This is their story. RobinxKidFlashxRedArrow,DickxWally, RoyxSurprisePerson NOT OC! Feat. Roy 1st READ&REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

He wanted him.

He wanted him so bad.

He wanted him terribly, horribly bad.

Yet he can never have him….

**HELLO THERE!**

**This is Sleepless Lavender! **

**Yes, yes yes I know, I categorized this as "WALLY" but this also has Roy's story too and lots of people weren't able to read this fanfic so I decided to just have it as it is. **

**This Chapter is more like a prologue. It's taken place in Roy's life perspective. The official first chapter will feature Roy in the beginning and then Wally in the second half and so is the official second chapter!**

**For people who just wanted stories on Wally, please read this. You won't be disappointed by my writing skills :) **

**And for people who hates Roy A LOT, just keep reading. You'll find reasons why NOT to love him! Don't misjudge and spread the love! :) **

**ENJOYYYY **

disclaimer: I do not own YJ, but I do own this fanfic

For once in a lifetime, he finally understood what it felt like to be unseen from the world. He was the rich playboy who all girls knew who he was and wanted him to get under their pants; He was the most spoiled brat of all of Star City; He was known as the hot "sidekick" of Green Bastard.

Yet this was very alien to his life.

Not only was everyone not acknowledging his existence as a separate human being, but his new lifestyle totally changed.

It wasn't a fancy place he lived with Ollie.

It was an average one-man apartment that was decent enough to have some soundproof walls within. His view was the best of it all: the view of the bridge. It was the best during the nighttime and the crack of dawn (it was one of the motivations that made him wake up extra early in the morning).

He learned to stop complaining of what he had so far. Many people expected him to be the rich spoiled boy who just got his favorite toy taken away and kick around a puppy for his frustration on the "low class hobo house".

Ironically, he told himself that this was his choice of life to be an individual superhero. This may have been one of the most mature advices he gave to himself …. Ever…..

Food was always takeout so he didn't care less (give a damn) about the empty fridge on the side.

The things that Ollie has let Roy take with him were the large, flat Samsung TV, cable, the advance computer, and a bed. Having those made life a bit easier to get used to the new life style.

After a hot shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, he reached for a bottle of cold water and started opening the fridge, until….

"Hey…."

A voice…. He recognized that voice…. That voice belonging to

"Wally West…"

"Watzup?"

Roy seemed a bit pissed to see him. He wasn't uncomfortable with his current state of clothing, considering he was already used to it from the naughty high school boys' shower room. He was just pissed that he wasn't ready to see him when he missed him too much.

"What are you doing here?" Roy accidentally smashed the door shut, misleading Wally thinking that he was being mad at him. He ignored that to look controlled, opened the cap, and drank the whole bottle.

"Um…. Well….. I wanted to visit you… and…. Your… new…. Home…." Wally awkwardly stared at Roy. Nothing but a towel on and wiping water from sweet, irresistible lips was too much to bear.

"Why? Need something?" Roy sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Both waited in silence in a tense atmosphere.

Meanwhile in Wally's head, he wanted to say he wanted to see Roy… A LOT. But it makes it sound like they're a couple and both of them were not even close to that.

They were just best friends….

Right?

"I came….. to… MAKE you food!" Wally forced a smile.

"….Ok," Speedy didn't turn around, but Wally knew he was giving him an awkward look. "I thought you were bad at cooking…"

The boy of sixteen just stood there, silently chuckling at the memory of a long time ago.

"That's old news! Girls these days LOVE guys who cook for them!" he quickly opened the fridge door to see nothing but water bottles.

"Dude! What do you eat?" Wally exclaimed. If he had a fridge like that, it would be hell.

"Simple; It's called takeout, genius…." Roy turned around to see Wally run and come back with a grocery bag of food. He couldn't help but roll his eyes by that wide, dumb tooth smile from a boy who wore outrageous yellow spandex.

"I'll cook something awesome as soon as I can!" Wally announced. In lighting speed, he made pasta that smelled so good, Roy's stomach began to growl. Then, a weird face was made.

"Wally, it's morning. I need breakfast, not lunch,"

Wally blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, so I guess I have to eat it…"

From Roy's eyes, he saw a weak, helpless puppy in the rain, crying its little eyes out.

Out of sympathy he said, "I guess today can be lunch equals breakfast day…" and he could see the radiance of sun coming back.

Without another thought, the pasta was delivered on the coffee table followed by utensils and a bottle of water. He wasn't absorbed by the awesome smell cause it brought weakness to his stomach: in other words, he's not used to lunch first thing in the morning.

Hesitant at first, the face of a hopeful teenager forced Roy to take the first bite.

It was a bit too heavy for the morning, but other than that….

It was delicious.

When did he have time to learn how to make such masterpiece?

All he could do is stare at the pasta with awe.

"Omigod, is it that bad? I'm sorry! I think I just poisoned you! I could take it back if you want!" Wally kept stuttering in panic mode.

Snapped back to reality, Roy also came into a semi-panic mode. "Nonono, it's fine! Honestly!" He couldn't stop making hand motions. He must've looked like a fool.

Wally sighed with relief, "I wanted to show you as soon as possible! It took me a few years to finally master Mom's recipe!"

Roy, eyes on the TV and pasta in his mouth, he made a silly, suspicious look. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that the reason you came here early to make this?"

"Um…. Kinda?" Wally kept a shy, embarrassed face. He couldn't stop scratching the back of head.

Somewhere inside his heart, Roy felt like he was flying.

**HELLO AGAIN! You have done it! You have finished the prologue! :D**

**Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? DESPISE IT? **

**Critique me please! Small flames please, cause its my first fanfic! :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I am Sleepless Lavender, presenting you with my first fanfic!**

**I know, I know, I'm not the best writer in the world (and I don't have a lot of reviews... sad) but I'm ready for the challenge to complete this fanfic if I must! **

**If you don't like slash too much, I suggest you either read something else or wait for the other straight couples later on in the story... hahaha**

**This chapter features Roy in the first half of the chapter then WALLY! XD  
>Enjoy! :D <strong>

**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEWWWW**

1.

Damn….

Another wet dream.

Roy was tired of these nights. He started to get more of them recently. He felt disgusted on his wet sheets.

Another night at the couch…..

Throwing all his clothes out to the laundry basket and taking a cold shower, he decided to put boxers on. He was going to change later anyway, so what's the point of wasting money and time to a trip at the Laundromat?

Sleepless, he turned the TV on.

He wasn't concentrating on what the actors said, he was concentrated on why he kept getting these dreams.

Worst of all, he doesn't remember who he had sex with.

If it was a girl, he was pretty much used to them enough to not get wet dreams, but rather a sweaty one.

And yet, who the hell was he having hot sex with to make him so turned on and….

Roy put his hands on his head for concentration.

After hours till dawn cracked, he was clueless. There wasn't anybody who'll make him go wet like that….

Unless…

NO! Nevermind…

But….

Forget it….

The last trash that was tossed in the garbage was the most special person to him….

And he had red hair with a flashy yellow spandex ass.

Wally felt something vibrate in his jean pocket. He cheeked it out with a blank stare…

It was a text from Roy.

Why would he text him after months since his visit to the apartment?

He opened it to see:

**Hey, who did you dream of last night?**

Again, with a blank stare with a mixture of dumbfounded awe, he thought:

_I dreamt of you, you fool_

Yet (and) he texted:

**Uh… About that hot Martian girl I told you about ;P**

It seemed like he just closed his phone and yet, it vibrated with such force and power. For some strange reason, he felt a hint of strong feeling onto that vibration. Maybe it was his imagination.

It read:

**What did you do with her?**

It was so blunt and unexpected, Wally stood still as if time stopped.

_You were in my dream, you bastard, and I started to kiss every inch of your- _

**We were hot on bed, of course :3 **

This time, it took a WHILE for a reply.

**How was it? **

HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT?

_It was wonderful. Your moans, your words to stop, your voice calling my name, it was all music to my ears- _

**Dude, the best thing I've ever dreamt of :) **

Roy didn't send anything after that.

Roy threw his phone at the wall with frustration. It left a crack and a broken cellphone. He put his hands over his eyes, dragged them down his face and put them back again.

It was hopeless. It was even stupid for him to even hope for something that was impossible. That's why he hated crushes: they crush your hope and never look back.

Yet Wally was different. Everything about Wally. His silly personality, his stupid smiles and corny catch phrases, and his light that brought Roy to his knees: everything was different.

Yet it could never be his….

Never… EVER…..

A single tear began to fall and met the floor with hard impact.

It was so quiet in the room, that that teardrop was heard as a sad symphony in Roy's ears.

…..

Maybe it was time to give up….

Calling him was useless; it only lead straight to voice message. Wally was starting to worry: did he say something offensive that made Roy mad? He read his text messages a thousand times and no light bulb lit (sparked).

The guilt of lying was still heavy on his shoulders. He could feel its cold breath chill down his spine. Worries turned into paranoia.

As Wally began to leave for Star City from Happy Harbor, he stopped himself. He knew Roy would be mad at him for disturbing his superhero duties just because of a childish thought he was abducted by aliens. He's a big guy now, Wallace. Keep that head of yours out of his pants.

After that visit a while back, Wally knew: Roy didn't like him in a lover's way. He probably thought of him as a little brother or something. Besides, Roy was a playboy FOR GIRLS and Wally was definitely not his body type. After that visit, Wally officially decided to give up on him…

There's good news thought, it wasn't as hard as it seemed.

Cause he found someone else….

"Hey, KF!"

Wally turned and quickly façade his face with a smile.

"Hey! Good to seeya!" Wally walked over and gave a fist pound to his fellow teammate. "So, how was another 3 nights being part of the Dynamic Duo for ya? You seem pretty tired…" This was the official first time he saw him having small hints of tiredness.

"Yeah, I am…" the teammate turned cheeked the time from his computer hologram from his wrist. "Man, I didn't sleep for over 72 hours…." He gave Wally a devious look. "For once, I am OVERLY whelmed."

The boy with the cape began to walk away to get a bite of something in the kitchen. Wally complained, "Geez, give the 'whelmed' thing a rest, would you?" and followed him.

…

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

**SOOOO You have completed reading the official first chapter!  
>Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? DESPISE IT? <strong>

**Tell me how much you liked this chapter BY REVIEWING!  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**ps. small flames please, this is my first fanfic :) thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!  
>This is Sleepless Lavender!<strong>

**This is the official second chapter! **

**At first it features Roy (again) but this chapter will feature FLUFFY KF and ROB moment!**

**SO enjoy!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE! XD **

2.

"Aw, something wrong with the little hero today?" Cheshire cooed. She leap before the arrows stuck her and exploded. She landed 14 feet behind Speedy. "You know that's dangerous, right? It's not polite to attack a lady with such dangerous toys-"

Roy irked. "For your information, they're not toys. And I don't think of you as a lady at all." He shot and missed. Cheshire was too fast for him today.

"Ooo, that hurts," she said as she jumped to the next building rooftop. Red Arrow followed. "Then what do you call me? A man?"

Roy took another arrow and shot. Damn, missed again. "First of all, Cheshire, I only think of you as an enemy and gender is none of my damn concern for all I care." After missing too many shots, he screamed, "DAMMIT! QUITE PLAYING,YOU COWARD! BITCH!"

Cheshire smirked. "Aw, little rich boy mad at me!" and kept laughing. She was having too much fun.

But she knew this can't go on forever. She stopped at the edge of the building, slyly taking a smokescreen out-

"It's over, Cheshire. Give. Up." Roy had a arrow ready for her. Cheshire, amused with the game, turned toward him, hands up above her head with something in her hand. Roy knew what that was. He was about to shoot, but something inside made him frozen.

"Sorry, dear, game ends here," and somewhere in her mask, he felt a wink from her. She swiftly threw the smokescreen to the floor. Smoke was gathering/coming in quickly. Shit! This was a bad time! He almost had her!

Struggling through the smokescreen, he found nothing. He stood over the edge where Cheshire stood, threw his arrows to the floor and cursed his head off.

Nothing was going well with Red Arrow…

And nothing for Roy Harper as well….

"Hey, Wally…"

"Yeah, Rob?"

"I feel awkward…" He squirmed through Wally's arms to make it more comfortable on the sofa.

"Why's that?" Wally kissed Robin on his head. "I like this moment with us…" He began to kiss Robin more and more.

"I- hey, stop-I FEEL AWKWARD because we're watching a romantic film!"

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Wally stopped kissing to look at Robin straight at his hidden eyes.

"The film has romance BETWEEN MAN and WOMAN!"

"I don't get your point…"

"YOU, DUMBASS! YOU'RE NOT A WOMAN!"

"Hey, I thought you're supposed to be the girl! Does this hot, stud body belong on a woman?" Wally made silly, flirty faces with his-so-called "sexy" poses. Robin rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Anyways, can't we change the movie? And who was the damn genius to suggest this movie?"

"DUDE! You said you wanted a semi-date since we'll be killed if Bats figured out we ever went on a date!"

"Actually, it's more like you being the victim-"

"WHATEVER! The point is that all I could think of for a semi-date was a movie! And since dates are ROMANTIC I picked up a ROMANTIC movie, Sherlock!"

"STILL, can't you get a movie that fits more… with US?"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN A GAY MOVIE BEFORE SO HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

"WEL, uh… aren't we?"

"Dude, I've NEVER EVER went out with a guy! Up to this point, I've only fantasized about girls since I was 5 and became this hot to catch their attention and want me," Wally explained while making more ridiculous sexy poses. "Whadya think? I'm irresistible, right?"

Robin was so annoyed he began to stand and leave, yet-

"Robs…" Wally said in such a quiet voice. He caught his arm tightly.

"Robs, I'm so sorry I ruined the date…." The fastest kid alive could only put his head down with regret. "I didn't know what to do and I panicked… You're someone who's hard to please and I wanted US to be safe and not get killed…. You're the first person that makes me feel this way: clueless and dumb. I don't what to do when I face you. I have too much butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats like crazy and my palms get sweaty and I feel like I'll never be the one for you and-"

Wally was stopped by two hands cupping his face. Robin looked into his eyes.

Ah, the sincerity and honesty behind those relaxing, fresh green eyes. Those were several of the things Robin loved about him: he was truly honest and trustworthy. You feel overwhelmed by all those feelings that stupid guy in spandex showers you with. It's so heartwarming and so pure, you feel as if all your problems of this world are being washed away and all you can see behind those clouds are billions of stars in a blue-green hue.

With a light smile, Robin told Wally, "KF, it's ok. I have some fault in this too. I shouldn't have been overly whelmed as I've been before. If I haven't, maybe we would've completed our first semi-date…"

Wally smiled, "It's ok. The movie was a bit boring anyway." Letting go of Robin's arm, he held onto his hands and chuckled, "I don't get how girls enjoy these kinds of movies, especially my mom. It's her DVD…"

Exchanging some soft laughs, both boys grew silent.

The mood was just right. "Robs, take off your shades…"

For a second, the younger boy had doubts. Yet, who the heck. He loved Wally and they were about to share an important memory he was going to remember for the rest of his life…

"Alright…" Robin replied in a quiet voice.

As he slowly removed his shades, Wally's eyes grew bigger. Everything was perfect. Maybe this wasn't such a bad first semi-date after all…

"Um…. Excuse me?"

Both of them froze still and turned back. It was M'gann and Superboy carrying around a few pots filled with plants.

"Sorry!" M'gann exclaimed. She showed off her pots. "I thought if we added some green in here, it would give some life and color in the place!" There was an awkward tension. "Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…."

Wally ran to M'gann, leaving Robin alone. "M'gann! I couldn't think of a better way too!" He took the pots from her hands and placed them around the kitchen. "You know, since you come to love plants, you're one lucky gal!" He took M'gann's hand (somewhere he felt glares of jealously) and showed her thumb. "You have what all gardeners want: a GREEN thumb!"

M'gann laughed. She understood what Wally meant. "I guess so! Thanks, Wally!"

"Anything for you, beautiful," Wally gave a wink. He got sudden chills from his spines: he had feelings someone was melting him with imaginary heat-vision. (Probably from Superboy, he was jealous of that stud) XD

While he played around, something inside Wally told him, "I need you…."

**SOOOO you have officially completed the second official chapter!**

**Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? DESPISE IT?**

**Please REVIEWWWWW! **

**thanks and small flames please. Be nice, I'm new here :) **


End file.
